El brillo de una nueva estrella
by sara fenix black
Summary: Con la nueva generación, una nueva estrella debe brillar. La más brillante del firmamento... Con ustedes, James Sirius Potter. Spoliers HP7


**Disclaimer: jk rowling tiene los derechos sobre el mundo de harry potter. no lo inventé yo. esto es sin fines de lucro. **

Hola a todos!!

Aqui les traigo unas viñetas que he estado pensando sobre el que es, definitivamente, mi favorito de la nueva generación. Son solo viñetas, no necesariamente en orden, pero que espero mantegan coherencia entre sí.

A los lectores de Memorias, les aviso que el capítulo está casi listo. ;)

**

* * *

****Presentando a James Sirius Potter**

El día que James Sirius Potter nació, el alarido de llanto que lanzó al mundo hizo las paredes del hospital San Mungo estremecerse. Tras un rápido parto, abrió sus claros ojos cafés al mundo y empezó a absorber lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sus padres no podían más que ver con adoración como el pequeño parecía querer comerse el mundo con la mirada.

Conforme fue creciendo, Harry y Ginny descubrieron que el niño era así por naturaleza. No había noche que los dejara dormir, y cuando empezó a tener mayor movimiento independiente, no podían dejar de verlo ni un solo momento. Jalar los manteles hacia él, tirar los objetos de la cuna para botar lo de la mesita de noche, comerse lo que cayera en sus manos… James Sirius Potter no parecía tenerle miedo a nada. Cuando se cayó la primera vez que intentó caminar se río después de haberse quedado mirando asustado a su madre, y cuando aprendió a caminar sujeto de las cosas, se empeñó en lograr subir solo las gradas de Grimmuald Place 13.

Cuando su hermano nació, James lo miró con atención. Su padre lo tenía alzado para que viera esa pequeña bolita con manos y pies que sostenía su feliz madre. Él no veía porqué tanto alboroto por un pequeño como aquel, pero no pudo evitar tocar con curiosidad el rebelde cabello negro que coronaba su cabeza, mucho más oscuro que el cabello cobrizo que estaba acostumbrado a ver en sí mismo. Sin más, se bajó de brazos de su padre y corrió a buscar a su tío Ron, solo para encontrarlo alzando otra bolita parecida a Albus, aunque esta era castaña y no cesaba de llorar.

Sin embargo, James sonrió y corrió por su cuenta. Era libre de hacer lo que quería, pues los adultos estaban ocupados. ¡Y tampoco era como que podrían olvidarse de él! Eso les quedó claro cuando los llamaron de recepción para quejarse de que el niño estaba distrayendo a todas las enfermeras de su trabajo.

James creció, y Albus también. James disfrutaba viendo a su hermanito caminar despacio, sin alejarse mucho de sus padres. Mientras Albus disfrutaba estar en brazos de su madre u oír hablar a su padre, James disfrutaba correr, armar, desarmar y huir de ser necesario. Mientras en las reuniones familiares Albus se quedaba jugando con Rose, James no se quedaba quieto. A como iba a fastidiar a su tío Percy, corría a brazos de su tía Hermione, a jugar con su tío Ron o a ver magia de verdad con su tío George. A recibir los mimos de la encantadora tía Fleur o a jugar peleas de mentira con su fuerte tío Charlie. A jugar Quidditch con su primo favorito, Fred, o a cantar con Teddy Lupin. A molestar a su prima Victoire, o a jalar las trenzas de su prima Molly.

¡Y es que su familia completa era una gran aventura!

Luego vino Lily. Ver a su madre embarazada gritándole, pero demasiado pesada para correr tras él fue toda una aventura. Y cuando nació la bebé, fue a verla con mucho mayor entusiasmo que cuando nació su hermano, probablemente porque esta vez era más conciente de que iba a tener una hermana.

Sin embargo, Lily sólo resultó más interesante que Albus en que su cabello era pelirrojo, como el de su madre. La miró dos minutos completos con mucha atención antes de decirle muy serio a su padre que le habría gustado, ya que iba a tener una hermanita, que fuera más grande y supiera hacer algo, pues Lily le resultaba muy decepcionante. ¡No sabía hacer nada más que llorar!

Con el paso del tiempo, James Sirius Potter aprendió muchas historias sobre su padre. Se enteró de que otros niños sabían sobre él y lo envidiaban por ser su hijo. Y eso le resultaba extraño. Porque bueno, ninguno de esos niños había visto a su padre de malas cuando él había hecho alguna travesura, ni era él quien les había quitado la escoba de juguete por haber dado a tu hermanita menor una galleta de canario… Aunque no dejaba de sentirse orgulloso cuando los oía hablar maravillas sobre Harry Potter.

También aprendió que su madre jugaba al Quidditch como la mejor, y que habían chicos que la tenían en posters a colores y movimiento en su habitación. Tampoco le llevó mucho tiempo decidir que él sería un gran cazador, y que pondrían su poster junto al de su madre en el salón de la fama de Quidditch.

Luego, aprendió que habían más personas que se habían llamado como él. Supo sobre el abuelo James, y sobre el tío Sirius, y encontró emocionate la idea de que se les parecía. Y después de preguntar con la misma seriedad que se tomaba todo lo que descubría si la gente siempre llevaba nombres de familiares muertos, decidió que debía hacer honor a los nombres, ¡por algo se los habían puesto!

Harry y Ginny Potter nunca dijeron si se habían arrepentido de los nombres escogidos para su hijo mayor. Pero no escondieron su orgullo cuando la primer manifestación de magia de James consistió en una broma espléndida para su prima Rose, ni tampoco cuando el día de su cumpleaños número 11 recibió una carta de Hogwarts firmada por el sub director Longbottom, y menos aún, el día en que Neville les escribió para decirles que como un buen Potter, James Sirius Potter sería de ese día en adelante, un Gryffindor.


End file.
